Jashin: A God Reborn
by Darth Wartriarr
Summary: They had forgotten his name. His legend, his myth. The very universe had forgotten what his power could do. They had forgotten true fear and pain. It was his job to make them remember. His name is Jashin and he is a God Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Jashin: A God Reborn.**

 **Chapter 1: A God Reborn**.

 **-X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X-**

 _One man stood facing thousands. Any normal man would have run; but this was no normal man. Black flames coated his battered and bloodied body. Tendrils of black energy rising up behind him like tails and black lightning sparked to life around him. Thousands of bodies littered the ground around him. Each charred a charcoal black, some had fist sized holes piercing their bodies. In the background smoke rose up above the tree line and covered the sun, casting the earth below in a black shadow._

 _ **"I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"** The mans voice was demonic and tainted, like multiple voices were overlapping it. With that the young man charged towards the army. No fear, no hesitation, nothing. Just determination to destroy those before him._

"Shi keshin. Ikite iru sekai ni hairimasu. Umarekawarimasu." Chanting sounded throughout the area, disturbing the peaceful silence of the forest. "Shi keshin. Ikite iru sekai ni hairimasu. Umarekawarimasu." The voices came from people huddled around in a circle. Each were dressed in black hoods with a red lining. In the centre of the circle was a star with a pentagon in the centre. At the ends of each point were five people dressed in a red cloak with a black lining.

In the centre of the pentagon stood two people, each as naked as the day they were born.

The forest went silent when a pillar of earth rose up into the air. On top stood three people. Two were holding a torch allowing the third person to be illuminated. He was wearing a golden yellow kimono.

"Brothers and sisters! Its time! Time for our master, Lord Jashin to return to us!" Cheers sounded throughout the clearing as men and women raised their hands in the air. All however were unaware of the group of soldiers that had moved to surround the clearing and cut off all chances of escape.

 **-X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X-**

Upon the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, Director Nick Fury stood with his arms crossed behind his back. His single eye looking at the screen that displayed the airily view of the units of S.H.I.E.L.D agents closing in on the cult group of Jashin. The cult itself had been around for a while, but had never done anything drastic nor had it consisted of so many members been in one place.

Killing a few animals had been the worst they had done. But recently they had started killing multiple people. Warranting the attention of himself and those in high positions of the government.

"Alpha squad in position."

"Beta squad in position."

"Omega squad in position." Signalled the squad leaders to base. "Relaying video feed."

"Brothers and Sisters! Its time! Time for our master Lord Jashin to return to us!" The video feed showed the man indicating to those stood at the stars points. "With the brain of a philosopher!"

This linked to a murder of a man that had his skull carefully broken and then his brain removed.

"The bone mineral of a warrior!" This linked to the murder of am ex-marine that had just been released from active duty, only to be reduced to human pancake when all of his bones were liquidated and removed. "The eyes of a detective!" This linked to the murder of a young teen that had his eyes plucked from his body. "The tongue of a politician!" This linked to the murder of a young woman who had quickly made a name for herself in the political world. "And finally the heart of a tortured soul!" This linked to the murder of a retired soldier who had fought in both World War One and two having his heart removed.

"With these our master can be returned to us!" The men and women began chanting once more as those on the stars point placed the items in the pentagon. "Light the fire!" Five men walked forwards holding a stick. Upon these sticks was an azure flame, which in itself was an oddity.

"Sir shall we move in?" Asked the Alpha squad leader. Director Fury did not reply and simply stared at the screen. As the five men walked forwards their cloaks opened slightly revealing an AK-47 strapped to their hips. "Sir they have weapons. Do we move in?"

"Move in and eliminate all hostile so." With the order issued the three squads began closing in on the position of the cultists, but it was too late. Fire ignited and spread out along the star pattern among the floor.

In the pentagon the man and the woman began screaming.

"Go, go, go." Gunfire sounded as the multiple bullets tore through the bodies of cultists. The attack was quick and precise, very few cultist managed to aim their guns before been killed. The screams of pain and anger where drowned out by the gale force winds that swept across the clearing.

A lightning bolt flew down from the heavens, but instead of striking the man and woman in the pentagon, it instead struck a bubble of misty black energy. It swirled around before been sucked in. The cultists and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents stared at the empty pentagon before firing upon each other once more.

 **-X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X-**

Blackness surrounded the woman as she stared out into its vastness. It suffocated her, made her feel like invisible walls around her were closing in. Out from the darkness a creature made of black smoke shot out. Its clawed hand trying to claw out her face.

She stepped back in shock only to collide with a steel wall.

Turning around she didn't come face to face with the silvery metal she expected. Instead she came face to face with the pectoral muscles of what could only be described as godly. They were perfectly sculptured and toned. Looking down she saw the abdominal muscles were just as defined and toned.

When she looked up she saw a face that was absolutely divine. Spiky blonde locks that fell down into his face, with two chin length bangs framing the sides. Shining blue eyes that seemed to stare deep into her soul and captivated it. But what was most odd was the three whisker marks that protruded from each of the mans cheeks.

The man most have been aware of her staring as he smirked smugly showing his fangs giving him a feral look.

One of his hands came up and she stared at the bloodied appendage. Claws protruded from each finger, yet even as blood dripped from the hand she didn't shy away from it.

In fact she leaned into the hands embrace, as if welcoming a long lost lover.

"Master?" The question came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Yes and your time has come to an end. Just rest." He pulled her face closer to his. She closed her eyes expectantly, however instead of feeling his lips on hers. She instead felt his fangs enter her neck and began sucking the blood from her body. Instead of screaming out in pain, she moaned in pleasure.

Slowly the man leaned forward and placed her on the ground.

"Rest." With that single word the woman's breathing stopped completely.

 **-X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X-**

Once again lightning fell to the ground only to be stopped by the same shield of misty black energy. Those of S.H.I.E.L.D and the cultist watched with baited breath as the energy was sucked into the body of what could only be described as a Gods.

He looked at them with indifference and boredom. As if they were hardly worth his attention. The man wore black baggy pants and a white slash, however both were in tatters and resembled rags that only covered what was needed.

From his back twelve black wings could be seen.

Looking around he saw some of the cultists on the ground holding bullet wounds, while those from Alpha, Beta and Omega squad stood with guns pointed at him.

"Pathetic." With a flap of his wings the man shot up into the air. Raising his hands above his head darkness swirled around them until it took the shape of a ball of black flames. **"Flaming Boom of Amaterasu."** Those words would mark the day that a new enemy entered the universe. A new enemy so great that it destroyed a group of seventy men in a matter of seconds. That would mark the rebirth of the first Fallen Angel, the rebirth of Lord Jashin, Naruto.

 **-X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X-**

New York. A city in America filled with crime lords, but what many did not know was that it was filled with creatures of the dark. Filled with vampires. At day they stayed hidden from the sunlight, for if they were out in the sun for even a second. They would be reduced to ash in an instant.

At night it was a different story. They hunted down humans for two reasons. To feed upon them or to turn them. Mostly the former.

Currently, Naruto moved through the streets of New York. The moonlight and streetlights casting light upon the ground. Newspapers and litter blow across his path. He wore the same tattered black pants and white sash, over the top was a black cloak which he took from the dead body of a cultist.

Behind him multiple silhouettes moved forwards. Two held bats, and five others walked without anything in hand. They dressed in black leather clothing giving them a thug like appearance. Those with bats purposely made noise by scrapping it against the floor or hitting other objects. In total there was seven.

Naruto allowed a smirk to cross his features, perfectly aware of those following. As well as what they were. Turning right he moved down an alleyway, those behind him followed. Only to find the alley was empty.

"Where the hell did he go?" Shouted one of them. The others were in a similar boat.

"I saw him come down here."

"Maybe you should open your eyes. It might help." Naruto's voice sounded out from all corners of the alleyway. Then from the darkness Naruto appeared. The one in front of him raised his gun and pointed it at his face.

"You're incredibly stupid to show yourself to us. Now why don't you sit tight while we feed upon you." The guy that spoke smirked.

"I have a better idea." Grabbing hold of the barrel of the gun he smashed into the guys face sending him stumbling backwards. Only for a spinning side kick to impact against his chest. To the shock of those watching the guy was sent flying backwards through the air and slammed into the wall, causing spider web cracks to form.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you." Said one of them. Then those six that were still stood up hissed showing their fangs.

"Vampires, how interesting." His hands were coated in black flames, before they disappeared into his hands causing black cracks to form along his hands. "Come then." Two guys charged forward both carrying a bat.

Ducking under a swing he smirked when the stray bat impacted against the second vampires head. Following up he performed an uppercut with his right hand to the vampires head and to further shock those watching the man burst into flames. The second vampire recovered quickly and swung his bat once more.

Using his left hand he performed a hook into the man's bat causing it to dent. Grabbing the man's head he lifted him up into the air and began squeezing to the point the vampires head started caving in. With a shout of pain the mans head burst into flame along with his body.

Bullets impacted against his body before he could react, but instead of seeing blood the vampires saw smoke coming from the bullet holes.

"Was that meant to do something? How pathetic." He snorted in amusement. "Since when did vampires use guns? Or weapons in general?"

In a burst of speed Naruto covered the distance between him and the vampires and unleashed unholy hell upon them.

Appearing in front of a vampire he slammed his fist through the vampires body. Spinning around he performed a flawless roundhouse kick that removed the fourth vampires head from its shoulders.

Naruto parried a knife strike and punched the vampire in his stomach sending it colliding into the final two. Behind him the two vampires burst into flames. Naruto watched as the three vampires got to their feet.

Leaning his head to the side he dodged a knife strike that would have gone through his skull, but then grabbed the vampires head and slammed it into the wall multiple times before he burst into flames. Dusting his hands off Naruto turned to face the final two.

"Kill him." One of them said to the vampire beside him.

"Fuck that you…" Whatever he was going to say was put to an end when the obvious leader of the ground shut him in the head.

"Bravo, bravo." Naruto drawled while clapping his hands mockingly. "From that display I'm guessing you're the leader of this ragtag little group."

"I am and you are?"

"Naruto, but you vampires may know me as the Fallen Angel of Death. Does that ring a bell?" Upon the look of confusion marring the leaders face he knew that his name no longer carried the same weight it once did. Before he was sealed his name very name and moniker would make even the strongest warriors run away in fear. "Gods, even my own creations don't remember me. Let's see if this rings a bell. Jashin the Kage no Shinigami."

Shock was easily seen in the eyes of the unarmed vampire.

What vampire didn't know of Jashin. He was the creator of millions of races. He created Dracula and Mildred him into the monster he became. It was said that Jashin could take on entire armies single handedly, destroy and create entire planets. There had many people that had claimed the title of God, but none were truly more deserving of the title than Jashin himself.

Instantly he fell onto one knee and bowed his head low. "Master." Smirking Naruto turned around and left the alleyway.

 **-X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X-**

Blade a half vampire, half human hybrid. A vampire with none of his kind's weaknesses. Skilled in martial arts, sword fighting and an all-round weaponry expert. A vampire slayer that had killed hundreds of vampires. When things go bump at night, he was there to bump back.

Recently he had tracked down the man named Jared Nomak a vampire and son of Eli Damaskinos. He had recently been turning more humans into vampires than feeding on them.

Jumping off a bridge he landed on the ground quietly before running towards a wall. His keen sense of hearing helped him pick up the conversation between Jarod and a well-dressed man with blonde hair.

This wasn't the first time he had caught Jarod conversing with this same blonde haired man. In fact every time he had come close to killing Jarod this man would appear.

Normally he would not be bothered by such a man, as he could tell the man was not a vampire, but he was neither human. No, he could tell he was something much more and that put him on edge.

"How goes your feasting Jarod?"

"Everything is going well Naruto-sama." Now he had a name to put with the face. He would have to do some research on this 'Naruto' character later on.

"I can see that." Blade watched attentively as Naruto glanced around at the area. In total there were ten vampires feasting upon bodies. But what was more shocking was that there were some vampires among those been fed upon. It was then he remembered a little piece of information on a new breed of vampires. They called themselves the Reapers.

They were faster and stronger than the average vampire, but were also immune to things such as silver and stakes. This was because the thick layer of bone that encompassed their hearts. Not only that, but Jarod had found a way to become immune to sunlight.

Blade didn't like to say this, but he was getting more and more nervous as each day passed by. Jarod had proven himself to be cunning and powerful. He had led him on a wild goose chase for the past three weeks, and on the odd occasion where they did meet in combat he had found himself matched blow for blow. Yet with every fight they had, Blade was finding it harder and harder to survive, let alone fight him.

"How goes the little bird that you have been leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for?"

"Very well, currently he believes I am somewhere on the other side of America." Blade had to force the temptation to snort in amusement knowing it would give away his position, but it was still there.

"I wouldn't be to sure Jarod. I can smell a little black bird nearby." That wasn't a good sign. Blade knew, somehow, some way his position had been compromised. So he did what any person would have done, sneakily try and escape. "Oh so very near." That's when Blade's eyes locked with crimson red eyes with a black slitted pupil. "Hello little bird." Then everything went black.

 **-X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X-**

Groggily blade opened his eyes and stared out at the area around him. Only to close them again as the assaulting light of the room blared into his eyes.

"Rise and shine little bird." There it was, the calm yet mocking voice of Jarod himself. He blinked a few times before staring up at Jarod. He stood their dressed in a black dress suit and pants, a white button up top and had a black tie wrapped loosely around his neck.

Behind him stood two guards each dressed like a buffer would be, they had even had dark skin. That made him chuckle in amusement.

"I do hope you find your accommodations to your liking. You after all will be spending quite a long time here. So best get comfortable." Jarod spoke mockingly. "What not going to speak, no snarky remark. Oh you wound me so." Jarod clutched his heart in mock pain. "Oh well, it can't be helped. Bye, bye little bird." With that Jarod turned on his heel and left.

 **-X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X- A God Reborn -X-**

Entering a black limousine, Jarod took a seats across from Naruto. The man in question sat their with a glass of whiskey in his hand, something that he had taken quite a liking to in this new time and age. Jarod watched as his master took a sip from the beverage before speaking.

"I must admit, when you said you where having trouble with Blade. I assumed he'd be more challenging. However, he turned out to be quite the disappointment. None the less stage one can continue without any interruptions." Naruto spoke calmly, but Jarod could feel it. It had always been their, underneath the perfectly crafted façade his master has placed upon him. The pure, untainted anger, the desire to see the entire world; no universe destroyed. Jarod could feel this mans desire to teach the world the true meaning of pain!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jashin: A God Reborn**

 **Chapter 2: Growth in Power**

 **-X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X-** **Growth in Power -X-**

Since his awakening Naruto done a number of things; seen many things. By far the most interesting development was the governments mutant problem. The mutants were the next stage of human evolution. An evolution which allows humans the ability to use superhuman abilities. This evolution had only appeared in the recent generation and could only be unlocked with two ways. Most were born with the ability, but recently Jarod had found a program the unlocked the mutant-gene by torturing them constantly. These mutants were then sold to the highest bidder as slave soldiers.

The leader of this project was a man named Francis or Ajax as he went by. He to had been a member of the project and had gained superhuman reflexes and reaction time. His assistant was a bulky yet beautiful woman by the name of Angel who had become in humanely strong due to the torture she suffered.

Now Naruto would be the first to admit that he had next to no allies in this world. Only Jarod and the Reapers were his allies. The vampire council had names Jarod their number one enemy; negotiations then became quite difficult, but Naruto was still looking into creating/planting allies in the council. Maybe even destroying it. His mind was not made up just yet. S.H.I.E.L.D was also out of the picture as they had the recordings of his rebirth. This project however, would give him many allies. Even allow him to plant sleeper agents in other countries.

So that is why Naruto found himself sat in the limousine. Outside he could hear gunfire and, people screaming. It was music to his ears

 **-X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X-** **Growth in Power -X-**

Many times had Francis dealt with business of politics and bargains. Yet none where quite like this. Sure they were all tense, or at least some level of distrust between the himself and his client. That's why he always brought an armed detail and Angel with him. It gave him some level of comfort.

However, even with these, 'comforts' he still felt like a prey been hunted by its predator. The five men in front of him were tall, well built and carried themselves with power and confidence. Four were dressed in all black body armour with black, biker helmets. Even then he could still see the glowing red eyes behind the black out visor. It could just be the sunlight reflecting off it, but they followed his every movement.

The fifth man, the obvious leader from his grey flak jacket, combat trousers and black tank top, was the most frightening of all. However, he was the most normal in appearance. Bald head, pale grey eyes.

The thing that scared him though, was the power this man exuded. He could feel it. Fermenting the air around him. It demanded he bow, and he felt compelled to do so. His pride however, kept him standing.

"You are Ajax, yes?" The man asked.

"I am. And you are?"

"Jarod." There was a pregnant pause that seemed to make the atmosphere more tense. "We have heard of your recent dealings in unlocking the mutant-gene of a person. My master finds himself intrigued and would like to fund your little project." Fund? If Francis hadn't done these kind of dealings before he would have found himself jumping for joy. Recently, with the increased demand in slave soldiers, his money supply had been running incredibly low.

"How much is your 'master' willing to pay?" Francis asked the question which may or may not result in total success or total failure.

"Three million." There was another pregnant pause.

"Th-three million." Jarod nodded his head. This time Francis was unable to keep the small grin from forming. "Tell your master we accept his proposal. Does he have any demands for such a payment to work?"

"Yes. You are to provide my master with mutants with these powers by the end of the month, then you shall get your money." Jarod clicked his fingers and one of his guards walked forwards. The guards hands went into his side pocket, in doing so all of Francis's hired guns were pointed at the guard. However, the action was unneeded as all Francis received was a slip of paper.

Raising a brow at Jarod, Francis looked down at the paper.

 _Control of bone structure._

 _Control of cellular structure._

 _Control of blood flow._

Francis was stumped. He could work with things such as increased strength, speed, durability, even control over certain elements. But these three powers were things he had not encountered at all.

"T-this is impossible, I've never met or encountered anyone with these powers. What does he even need these for?"

"The impossible are simple obstacles to overcome. As for the information; it cannot be disclosed at this given time." Jarod watched as Francis looked from the paper to him and then back again.

"I'm sorry, but these demands are something I cannot fulfil. Tell your master that I will do fine without the funding." With his part said Jarod turned to leave.

"I don't think you quite understand, Francis." That made him stop in his place, his shoulders tense and a scowl to mar his features. "Do not act so surprised, we have been watching you for a while. Studying your organisation. All of its inner-goings, keeping tabs on your clients and those offered the chance. You see, I cannot allow you to leave here without accepting my masters demands. He'll have my head for failing him and I quite like it where it is. So you will accept those demands or I'll replace you with someone who can. Is that understood?"

Again Jarod found himself and his guard detail on the receiving end of fifteen guns. Francis slowly turned around and gave a cruel smirk in Jarod's direction.

"I think you'll find that you will be the one to die today." With that gunfire echoed around the area as Francis's hired guns unloaded their magazines upon the bodies of the five men across from them. Or they would have done if they hadn't disappeared in a burst of speed.

"Where are you aiming?" Jarod's sarcastic voice sounded from behind them. Francis barely managed to turn around in time before he found a fist impacting against his face. With a cry of pain he was launched him into one of armoured vehicles he arrived in. The force behind the punch was so great that the armoured car skidded backwards and dented in the area that Francis struck.

Angel quickly rushed to his side and helped Francis up to his feet. When they did so they came face to face with Jarod and his four guards. Behind him them they could see their fifteen guards withering and shaking on the ground clutching their necks tightly.

Jarod stepped forwards and backhanded Angel when she tried to intercept him. Once again Francis watched in shock as his most powerful guard was swatted to the side like she was a fly.

"Now, I believe you can perform the demands…don't you?" Not trusting his voice Francis nodded his head quickly. "Good." Nodding his head Jarod walked back towards the limousine. One of the guards opened the door and allowed Jarod inside, but just as he was closing the door Francis caught sight of another figure.

This man had wild and untamed blonde hair, three whisker marks protruding from each cheek and crimson red eyes with a reptilian pupil. Those eyes moved and made contact with his own and the mysterious figure gave a cruel smirk allowing Francis to see the mans glistening fangs.

A few seconds later the limousine left and Angel returned to his side. The bodies of his guards had been quickly moved by Jarod's own, leaving him and Angel alone outside abandoned warehouse. 'What have I got myself into?' Was his last fleeting thought before he left the area.

 **-X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X-** **Growth in Power -X-**

The drive was a quiet one and Jarod found the atmosphere tense and uncomfortable. On multiple occasions he had felt the urge to ask something, anything to break the atmosphere. Yet he found himself unable to do so. Thankfully, he was saved when his phone rang. He spared a glance to Naruto and saw him staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well aren't you going to answer it?" Naruto asked an Jarod quickly did so. Few words were exchanged between Jarod and the person on the other end of the line. After a few minutes Jarod pocketed his phone.

"A group of vampires have located Dracula's tomb and have awakened him. Along with this a team of Vampire hunters have managed to free Blade and are now currently missing." Jarod waited and waited for the inevitable moment in which his master would explode with anger. It tended to happen when his plans went disarray. However, it never happened. Instead Naruto gave a pleased smile.

"Excellent, I trust our informant has gathered the whereabouts of Dracula?"

"Yes Naruto-sama." Naruto hummed in a low tune. "Prepare the Reapers I intend to pay my apprentice a little visit."

 **-X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X-** **Growth in Power -X-**

Naruto watched in interest as Blade and his ragtag little group dispatched vampire after vampire with practised ease. He could easily see how the two humans managed to free Blade, they were quite skilled.. Then again he had weakened security on purpose. But, no ones needs to know that little piece of information.

Across from him sat three vampires each watching him cautiously and sparing glances down at Blade and the humans. It was quite amusing to be honest. They had walked in here expecting to be alone, only to find himself lounging around in one of their leather chairs. Jarod sat beside him as they shared a glass of whiskey. Around the room were fifteen Reapers all dressed in the full, black, body armour and even in the shadows were fifteen more.

To be honest it was a bit much in his opinion, but Jarod and the Reapers worshipped the very ground he walked on. They would gladly kill themselves if he asked them to and much more.

Any mission he gave them, they got done flawlessly without any leads been traced back to him or anyone associated to him unless he asked of it. With each completed mission Naruto would reward them by increasing their strength and speed.

However, that was beside the point. They had demanded to know who he was and he was about to indulge them, but Blade then appeared. That lead them to the present.

"Such a fabulous showing wouldn't you agree?" Naruto asked while clapping his hands. The vampires heads snapped in his direction.

"I agree Naruto-sama, it seems the little bird has found some equally skilled birds to help him." Jarod said. "Don't you agree?" Asher just stared at the three in shock, Jarko just tried to seem as small as possible but it didn't work with his stature. Danica, however saw through the little game they were playing and allowed a sultry smile to cross her features. She did like it when people played her favourite game.

"Oh yes, such a fabulous display." She leaned forwards allowing the two men to catch a glimpse of her cleavage. Jarod quickly found his gaze fixated upon the orbs of flesh, but Naruto simply stared into her eyes. Danica found her smile growing with each passing second as she gazed into the captivating gaze of the blonde haired man. "You know, you never did tell me your name~." She purred.

"Naruto." A predatory grin crossed his features making pleasant shivers run up and down her spine. "My associate here is Jarod."

"Jarod?" Asher finally spoke up. "You mean the guy that the vampire community has been raving on about? The same Jarod who is a daywalker?"

"The one in the same." Jarod spoke after finally tearing his gaze from Danica's cleavage.

"So what brings you to our humble abode?" Danica inquired.

"We heard you have managed to revive an old friend of mine. Drake I believe his name is." Instantly the atmosphere changed from a calm, to a dangerous one. Asher and Danica's stood up the fangs out on show and their claws poised ready to strike, Jarko however seemed to shrink in on himself even more.

In response to the threatening action from Danica's and Asher the Reapers moved. They surrounded Naruto, claws out. Those in the shadows appeared around Asher and Danica and surrounded them. All the while Naruto and Jarod sat calmly, however Jarod had tensed slightly.

"How did you come by this information?" Danica threatened.

"Well let's just say I have an inside source of information." Naruto's gaze flickered to Jarko as did Danica's and Asher's. However, before the situation could escalate the source of the conversation made itself known.

"Naruto-sensei." Dracula appeared before Naruto, his form bowed low with his head nearly touching the ground. "You have returned."

"Drake, it is nice to see you again." With a wave of his hand the Reapers returned to their original position.

"And you too Naruto-sensei." Naruto smirked at the confusion on Danica's and Asher's face. "Show some respect you fools, this is the creator of our race." Naruto's smirk widened upon seeing seeing their shock.

"I would love to continue this little chat, but it seems we have company." Quickly the door burst open and out from it came Blade flanked by two humans. Each in peak physical condition. The male was dressed in baggy black pants and a skin tight top, in each hand was a modified pistol. The woman wore a skin tight bodysuit and in her hand held a bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

Jarod and Dracula stepped forwards to deal with them, however a raised hand from Naruto stopped them instantly.

"Allow the Reaper's to deal with them." With a click of his fingers all thirty Reapers launched themselves from their positions around the room and attacked the humans. They did well. Holding them off, even killing a few, but they were eventually overwhelmed and ripped apart before the eyes of the rooms occupants.

Tearing his gaze from the battle taking place Naruto grinned devilishly at the vampires across from him.

"So how about we go back to our little chat."

 **-X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X-** **Growth in Power -X-**

The dockyards of New York. They were a quiet place, however that was due to the number of deals that took place. This place was quite a popular place for deals with gangs and crime lords took place. Partly due to the fact the police hardly ever came down here to investigate any miss happenings.

Currently Jarod stood in a business outfit, behind him stood multiple Reapers. He had to strike a deal with one of the local crime lords. His master Naruto wanted the man's gangs and operations. Not only did he control a quarter of the cities infrastructure but he had a large source of money and mining operations around the world.

"Jarod." Said the crime lord who walked up with multiple guards. Ten in total with another ten stood by the car and around that general area.

"Joseph." Jarod nodded his head in the direction of the row toned crime lord. "I trust you brought what we asked for." Joseph nodded his head and with a click of his fingers a large crate was carried forwards. The two men carrying placed it down gently before falling in line beside Joseph. "One crate? The deal was three crates of loaded guns. With another crate filled with ammunition."

"Yes well as you know the police have been clamping down on crime as of late. So it's going to cost you extra." Joseph said.

It was the truth. The police had finally worked up the courage to fight back against the crime lords and had done a fine job of doing so. Out of the thirty crime lords that used to be around now there was only ten. Seven of which stayed low and did very little in terms of crime. The rise of superheroes had also contributed to the lack of crime.

"How much are we talking?"

"The original price was one hundred dollars for the whole thing. Now were talking one hundred dollars for each crate." Joseph said smugly. Jarod instantly saw the game he was playing and to be honest, it was pathetically amusing.

He thought he was been sneaky about it. In fact Jarod could think of at least five different ways to smuggle the things he required in ways the police and heroes couldn't think of. Plus Joseph thought he was being intimidating, please Naruto was far scarier when he was in a good mood and that was most of the time, but when he was in a bad mood. God rest the poor soul that did and Jarod would feel the tinniest sliver of pity and respect for the person that incurred Naruto's wrath.

If this wasn't a serious situation Jarod would congratulate Joseph for having the biggest pair of balls ever. Not only did he threaten him a man that was known for being ruthless to his enemies, but because of the rumours going round about his gangs. A group of ruthless killers that used their teeth to rip the throats from their enemies. Just rumours of course.

"You actually believe that you intimidate me don't you?" The way in which he spoke was mocking making Joseph's guards tense as the atmosphere grew cold. "My boss is much more intimidating and that's when he's on a good day. When he's on a good day he doesn't like someone ruining it and your about to do just that if you continue this idiocy." Said Jarod with a smirk.

That smirk deepened when he saw the imposing figure of Naruto stalking forwards towards the unaware Joseph and his guards. Behind him he could see the bodies of multiple guards on the floor. Blood pooling out around them. Some Reapers were feasting upon their bodies.

This was one of the reasons he enjoyed working for Naruto. The man never let you go hungry and void of fun. In fact life was enjoyable to say the least. Much more than when he was a simple vampire.

"What are you smirking about?" Asked Joseph. Jarod simply pointed behind the man.

"He is the reason I'm smirking." With that Joseph and his guards whipped around to see Naruto towering above them. When you stood at 6'6 it tended to happen.

"W-What? Who the fuck are you?" Asked Joseph shakily. His fear of this mysterious man was only getting bigger as he saw three men stood behind him with blood coating their mouths and hands.

"Me I am no one just a wanderer looking for some entertainment." Naruto said offhandedly. At the word 'entertainment' a maniacal grin crossed the features of the Reapers behind Naruto. "Do you know where I might find some?" Asked Naruto innocently while tilting his head to one side.

"No. Now fuck off!" Naruto didn't move. "I said fuck off!" Still Naruto stood their staring at the row toned man. "Guards get this piece of shit out of my sight." One of the guards moved forward.

He raised his gun and pointed it at Naruto. Still Naruto did nothing but stare at the man.

"Move." The guard pushed the barrel of the gun into Naruto's chest. It would be the man's biggest and last mistake. Black tendrils of fire whipped around Naruto's madly. Before transferring to the guard. His iris changed to crimson red with black slitted pupils. Along with this black lightning arched around his hair making it stick up.

The guard in front of him let loose a bloodcurdling scream before he fell to the ground in ashes.

Naruto visibly shuddered in pleasure when the man screamed in pain. The pure euphoria he felt was exhilarating. He turned to face Joseph with a bloodthirsty smile that was mirrored by his followers. His eyes meanwhile danced with pure insanity.

Joseph shakily stepped backwards only for a hand to land on his left shoulder. The warm breath of someone breathing his ears made his hairs stand on end.

"What's wrong Joseph?" The voice of Jarod sounded in his ear making his blood run cold. "Are you scared? You should be. After all you tried to rip me off. I can't let that happen and neither can my boss." One of Jarod's hands grabbed Joseph's chin. "Watch. Watch as your guards are slaughtered like the dogs they are."

Hesitantly Joseph opened his eyes and he regretted doing so instantly. The sight of Jarod's men biting down of his men's neck and feasting on their blood was a horrifying. It was almost like…like. No it couldn't be because they were but a myth told to children as bedtime stories. Yet as he watched he realised that maybe the fairy tales weren't just that. What if they were actually true? If that was so then this mysterious boss, Jarod and his followers were…were,

"Vampires." The devilish smirk that crossed Jarod's features made his blood run cold. "You're all vampires."

"No were something much worse." With that Jarod bit down into Joseph's neck.

 **-X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X-** **Growth in Power -X-**

Staring out the window of his mansion –apparently Joseph had a mansion as well, who knew?-Naruto allowed his thoughts to calm down. News of hammer stuck in the ground had reached his ears. A hammer that no one could lift. No matter how powerful they were. He had his suspicions on what the hammer could.

His suspicions were proven correct when a picture of the hammer was brought to him. Mjolnir. The hammer that only the one who is worthy can wield. A weapon like that would be excellent to his collection of growing weaponry.

For you see in his day life he is a weapon's collector who is using his 'parents' fortune to buy the weapons. In fact the weapons are been refined so that they can be used once more. After this he would imbed each of the weapons with some of his power making them sharper, stronger, lighter and more durable. Some even have hidden abilities.

Anyway back to Mjolnir.

His interest was piqued. Who wouldn't? The weapon that made the Norse God Thor legendary was on Earth. This meant that Thor himself was somewhere nearby and he couldn't wait to meet the young Norse God once more. It'd be fun to see how the boy had grown. Especially when the last time he saw the boy was when he was but a young child, in fact he was still a baby that was a couple of days old.

If Thor was on Earth it would be good to spite Odin by injuring his precious son.

This was something interesting to look into. He liked the interesting.

 **-X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X-** **Growth in Power -X-**

Naruto moved from the comfort of his bedroom out into the open corridors of his mansion. Servants that were once homeless moved obediently. Some cleaning the floors, others dusting off armour and weaponry. If it was thing Naruto loved above power and sex, it was weapons. They could be excellent intimidation tools. Sometimes it worked to get your point across better than words.

His bare feet tapped against the floor and as he passed multiple servants, they instantly fell to their knees. Hands spread out in front of them with their foreheads against the floor. It was a common occurrence to see throughout his mansion.

They say you cannot gaze upon God because it would be like looking at the sun. To him he was their God and so they could not look at him. Only Jarod and Dracula could gaze upon him and so they were seen as Gods right hand men. The thought made him pause.

He could only have one right hand man. Soon he would have to chose one of them or he could have the two fight for his own amusement. To be honest with himself Jarod was more useful in this era. Dracula was warrior, always has been, always will be. While that was good to have, there was no need for constant fighting in fact he need a more diplomatic approach in this time, with a guard that can control his hunger.

Jarod however, was much more useful. Not only was he a good fired that had lots of potential. More so than Dracula did not to mention he was at least able to control his constant thirst in a manner. Don't get him wrong, Jarod could be just as violent and animal like as Dracula, but he knew how to keep it in check. While Dracula was more like a rampant dog that needed to be kept on a short leash. A leash he no longer wanted to hold.

That's when an idea came to him. Jarod would be his right hand man, but Dracula. He would be released on the world. Forced to fend for himself. It could provide him some much needed amusement as he tries desperately to either kill him or prove he is still useful.

"Master." The voice of one of his Reapers sounded from behind him. It was only then did he realise he was already sitting on his throne.

"What is it?"

"A group of men and women have arrived at the mansions gate."

"And why pray tell, did you need to inform me of that?" The annoyance in his voice wasn't actually real, he just found it fun to play with his servants. "Go shoot them. I have no need for annoyances."

"We have done sir. However they are not dead." Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Are they vampires?"

"No my lord. They are cultists from the Blood Cult of Jashin." Now that was interesting. He was sure he had killed all the cultists there. Obviously not. He would just go out there and kill them himself, but fanatically loyal slaves that were immortal was an opportunity he would not pass up.

Sure he had the Reapers, but there was only two reasons that kept them loyal. The first was the fact he offered them an unlimited amount of missions that allowed them to feast upon humans. The second was that he gave them the ability to be a daywalker. What they didn't know was that he could take that ability away from the quicker than they can blink.

"Take me to them." The Reaper nodded and led Naruto out into the mansion gardens.

The gardens resembled Japanese gardens. With cherry blossom trees, peach trees, streams and little bridges. There was even a small lake with two fish which he had personally infused with his power. One was white while the other was black. He had personally found himself fascinated with Yin and Yang. So he had created the two fish to resemble the two halves.

Coming to a stop at the gates he saw multiple guards holding up assault rifles of all kinds.

On the other side of the gate was five Menander two women each with outfits resembling the one he appeared in, except the grey sash was now white and the pants were dark grey. Two carried axes, two carried large broadswords and one carried a three blades red scythe. All looked similar to each other leading him to wonder how exactly that was, but each could be discerned by their mismatching hair colours. There were two blonde, red head, two black, brown hair and one had silver hair.

Upon seeing him the Reapers bowed their head, but never once lowered their weapons. The men and women on the other side were a different story. They dropped to one knee, their weapons clattering against the floor.

"Lord Jashin!" The exclaimed in relief. "Finally we are reunited." The one with silver hair spoke up. Naruto turned to the obvious leader of the group with a raised eyebrow.

"You sound as if we've met before…"

"Hidan. My name is Hidan, Lord Jashin and while we have not met in person you are the reason I am immortal. We offer sacrifices to you and in return you offer me extended life." Hidan said faithfully, his chest was puffed out in pride.

"Oh. Now I remember. I remember seeing a group of cultists trying to perform this through the use of black magic, but failed. I lost interest and fell asleep after they failed for a fifth time." Those around him sweat dropped. It was a well known fact that Naruto lost interest in things easily, especially if it wasn't to do with sex, fighting, collecting weapons or…it was pretty much just those three things.

"Master what shall we do?" Asked one of the Reapers.

"Let them in. They could provide some entertainment." With that he turned around and began walking back into the mansion. The cultists quickly caught up and Naruto simply wrapped his arms wound the two women's waist and pulled them into his body. They blushes madly and it only deepened when he started groping their plump rears. "Yep, you'll definitely provide me with some entertainment." A sly grin spread out onto his face as he pulled the two women into his bedroom.

Let's just say that no one saw Naruto come out of that room unless it was to eat or for his daily training session with Jarod and the Reapers. This mainly entailed Naruto beating them into to the ground until they couldn't get up again.

It was a brutal training method, but it worked as their improvements were extraordinary.

 **-X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X- Growth in Power -X-** **Growth in Power -X-**

In the desert of New Mexico, there was a small town that allowed its inhabitants to live a quiet and isolated life. It was rare to find anything interesting happening. However today wasn't the best day for the people of this town. In fact it was the worst day.

A humanoid figure made entirely of metal appeared out of nowhere and started destroying buildings and cars by firing a beam of energy from its face. Then a group of cosplay looking men and one woman appeared and began to fight the figure. What was worse, it was with swords and shields!

It didn't take a genius to know it would take more than that to destroy the creature. In fact even guns had no effect.

But eventually the warriors triumphed when another cosplay guy appeared and wielded lightning! Lightning of all things. To channel this he used a hammer. Some started to call these people Gods.

One of the 'Gods' disappeared leaving the rest behind and that's when it got worse.

Clapping sounded behind the four warriors making them look to see Naruto walking towards them in his usual battle outfit. Beside him was two figures. Hidan and Jarod. He had been hesitant at first, but Hidan had proved himself to be a capable warrior.

"Look at you all. Sif you've grown into a fine and beautiful women. I remember you when you were still a baby." Naruto said. He took a retake and spoke once more. "Fine and beautiful indeed." He drawled out smoothly with a smirk.

Behind the women stood Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun tensed as did Sif.

"Who are you?" Asked Fandral.

"Me." He pointed to himself. "Why would a great Asgardian such as yourself want to know about poor, old me." He put a mock innocent look before smirking evilly. "I'm hurt Odin doesn't teach young upstarts such as yourself about me. After all I was the one who nearly killed him when he was in his prime. Would've succeeded too had it not been for the entire Asgardian army butting in on our fight." The last part he grumbled to himself mostly.

During his grumbling he didn't see the shock and fear appear in the eyes of the four warriors.

"You're Naruto, the Fallen Angel of Death." Said Hogun in shock. Volstagg simply stood there pointing a shaky finger at Naruto.

"Yep, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Especially you Sif." He bowed in an exaggerated manner before straightening up. "Now why don't you show me the power you almighty Asgardians possess." With that two blades made entirely of shadows appeared in his hands. They had a katana handle, but had the blade of a cutlass.

Naruto grunted in minor annoyance when none of them made any sign of moving. "I'll tell you what. I won't move from this spot for five minutes, but if you don't come at me, I'll come to you."

Volstagg was the first to charge forwards, his axe ready to chop the head off Naruto's shoulders. He however had to dodge to the side as wild and mad swings of a three bladed, red scythe came close to shredding him to pieces.

"I never said anything about my two associates."

Fandral seeing his friend in danger charged forward to help him. The warriors blade entered the cultists body and came out the other end. A scream tore from Hidan's lips, but that soon turned into maniacal laughter. Fandral stepped back in shock as Hidan stalked towards him, his previous opponent forgotten.

Volstagg upon seeing his opponents brought his axe above his head, but Jarod chose that moment to step in as he tackled Volstagg to the ground and began unleashing hell upon his torso and face. Punch after punch rained down on him and Volstagg could do nothing but endure each and everyone.

"Well it seems my little puppets are enjoying themselves." Naruto mused before turning to face Sif and Hogun. "Shall we."

Hogun was the first one to charge forwards his spiked mace swinging madly in an attempt to finish Naruto off quickly so he could help his friends. Due to this he swings were mad and overextended. But Naruto did not attack. Instead he bent backwards to the point his head nearly touched the ground before grabbing Hogun's mace which came close to smashing into his face.

"Only a minute remains and then it's my turn." Naruto said as he straightened up to his full height before gripping hold of Sif's shield. With a simple push he sent her tumbling backwards. Hogun followed through by swinging his mace into Naruto's face, but he did not move an inch.

"W-what?" Hogun said.

"It's my turn." Naruto said simply and before Hogun could contemplate on what he would do, his entire being exploded in pain. A fist so fast and powerful buried itself in his stomach and Hogun barely even got out a shout of pain before he collapsed unconscious.

Turning around he faced Sif and pointed one of his blade at her. Getting the idea Sif charged forwards slowly not wanting to be caught unawares by any surprise attack.

Raising her sword Sif went for a downward slash, however Naruto simply swung his blade up knocking her off balance. Going with the momentum she performed a flip in the air and lashed out with a kick. Naruto whistled in amazement as the kick hit his raised arm, his hair waving from the wind produced by the kick.

Pushing her foot back Naruto lashed out with a roundhouse to Sif's head. Due to only just landing Sif was unable to dodge and so raised her shield. When it struck the shield absorbed most of the attack but it dented slowly before she was sent flying to the side. Her body scraping and rolling across the ground before coming to a stop just before Volstagg and Jarod.

The latter ducked under a strike from Volstagg's axe before slamming an uppercut into the mans chin sending him tumbling backwards. Seeing his opponent open Jarod spun round and slammed a sidekick into his stomach causing him to hunch over in pain, dropping his add and holding his stomach in pain.

Looking up through his blurry vision Volstagg saw Fandral barely dodging the wild scythe strikes from Hidan and Sif struggling to get to her feet as Naruto stalked towards her. His form hunched slightly and a crazed grin forming on his handsome features.

"Sif!" He shouted before running forwards intent on helping her.

Jarod however went for a spinning hook kick to the mans head, but in a surprising amount of skill Volstagg rolled under the kick and knocked Jarod's feet out from under him.

Fandral upon hearing Volstagg shout out his female teammates name spared a momentary glance in that direction, only for the sight to make his blood run cold in fright.

"Oi, shithead don't fucking look over there when I'm right fucking here." Hidan cursed, his voice dripping with insanity. Swinging his scythe Hidan made to cut the blonde in half only for Fandral to backpedal and run towards his downed female teammate.

Volstagg was the first to get to Naruto and with a roar wrapped his arms around his waist and began pushing the man backwards. Growling in annoyance Naruto dug his feet into the ground forming shallow trenches and instantly they came to a stop.

"Your in my way." With a gaps of pain Volstagg collapsed to the ground, one of Naruto's black swords in his back.

"Volstagg!" Fandral shouted out before stabbing his sword multiple times into Naruto's body. All of them were skilfully placed in all the mans vital organs. No one could survive. Yet somehow Naruto looked from the holes in his body to Fandral before back down to his body.

"Did you honestly expect that to do something?" Naruto asked simply and to Fandral's shock the holes began slowly closing until nothing was left.

"Hidan lets go." Jarod said before he and Hidan began retreating back to the town. They knew that the Asgardians were done for and what his master wanted to do.

Naruto allowed his wings to spread out in a beautiful fashion. They slowly uncurled and extending out elegantly. With a flap of them he rose into the air until his form blocking out the sun itself.

"You should feel honoured. Not many have seen my wings and lived, but I shall allow you too so that you can send a message to dear old Odin. Know this, I am back and I shall have my revenge. **Spiralling Black Dragons!"** He roared and what could only be described as God passing judgement upon his subjects took place before their very eyes. They were the judged and he was God.

Naruto raised his hands into the air and above each one a large ball of blackness took shape. From them two black dragons made of the same darkness descended to the ground, as they came closer they could see the strikes of lightning that followed. The Lightning was a black and with it each dragon began circling around each other. With a roar that escaped from each dragon they struck the ground.

The attack slowly went into the ground, disappearing from view and for a few seconds nothing happened. Then something did, it started as small rumble as rocks began shaking. Cracks formed along the area that was struck by the attack and extended outwards all the way to the town..

It was the final event that would shock those watching and those for miles around.

A mushroom cloud that could only form when a nuclear bomb had been dropped rose up. A wave of gale force wind slammed again the buildings bringing dust into the city and causing glass to shatter.

Slowly when it died down Naruto so the unconscious and burnt forms of the warriors three and Sif.

"Let's see if that will get your attention Odin." With that Naruto turned around began walking back to the city, his wings slowly disappearing into his body. Smirking Naruto looked up into the sky. "I sure hope it does."


End file.
